and if you don't like it, you may leave
by RainbowSplashed
Summary: he wasn't welcomed, yet his visits were frequent; —•x Kyle / Bebe / Kenny.


I have fallen into the curse of OT3 help save me get me life alert.  
/

{{ hello **again**, friend of a friend. }}

Kyle comes home later than usual. He appears exhausted and gives Bebe a small wave before heading upstairs for the rest of the night. She frowns, suspicious of his odd behavior but doesn't confront him about it.

* * *

It's the weekend and Kyle brings a friend over. His appearance is distasteful yet attractive. Bebe stirs conflicted feelings for the blond. He gives her a crooked smile and his crescent hues shift from her face towards her chest. She's insulted but flattered.

"C'mon Kenny. We gotta meet up with Stan." Kenny nods and begins to walk out the front door, trailing behind Kyle. Well not before winking at her. To which she stares and cocks her head to the side, pretending that she's insulted.

* * *

He continues visiting their apartment complex. And appears to be continuously getting attractive each visit. Sending Bebe more signals and hints of affectionate, to which she ignores the gestures. Eventually, the gestures come to an abrupt halt and she's not sure whether she should be disappointed or relieved. But then she begins to notice that the same behavior he used on her, he begins using on Kyle.

* * *

She doesn't confront Kyle regarding the inappropriate behavior Kenny is using on him, specifically when she's near. Because she believes it's the blonds motive is only to try and make her jealous. To which thinks it's a horrid and pathetic attempt preformed by him, and thinks he could have at least used something better.

Her accusations were shattered when one eventful day, Kenny plops down on a seat beside her. Resting his hand on her exposed thigh. She glances up from her magazine, raising a curious brow. Kenny doesn't speak, not for another minute or two. But when he does, he shifts his head to the side and leans in towards her ear. Whispering, "I'm fucking your boyfriend." he gives her a devious smirk before lifting himself up from the couch and head in the kitchen, where Kyle is.

She nearly drops her magazine.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe you!" she shouts, throwing her heels directly towards the redhead. Who immediately ducks and shouts apologizes towards her, to which she ignores because she's overwhelmed with countless emotions, for then she begins to cry as she continues to throw objects at the male, her aim getting worse due to her blurry vision.  
The mischievous blond watches the scene unfold from a distance. A smirk dreading across his freckled pale skinned face. Elbows propped against the countertop, with an amused expression written on his face. When she begins to cry, he lifts himself up and begins treading towards the exhausted blond. He places a rough hand on her cheek, smirk still perfectly placed on his lips. She glares, **hard** and swats his hand away.

"This is all your fault!" she accused, pointing a finger directly at him, jabbing it in his lean chest. "If I had said something before none of this bullshit would have-"

And she's cut off by a pair of lips crushing onto her lip glossed ones. She knows who they belong to and she's disgusted. But yet, she doesn't pull away, only gives in into temptation and finally allows herself to stop resisting.

* * *

They are not together, for that she's certain. The trio just happen to frequently kiss a lot and end up sleeping in the same bed often, unclothed. And eventually Kenny receives a copy of his key to their apartment. He grins a crooked grin and places wet kisses on the duo. Shouting 'thank you's!' repeatedly until the a neighbor yells at them to quiet it down. Kenny laughs and tells them to fuck off before grabbing onto the duo, leading them inside to preform their daily activities.

* * *

"We like you." Kyle states one night while the trio prepare to eat dinner. Kenny freezes, and turns his head towards Kyle. Shifting his hues back and forth between the male and female. Bebe pays no attention, continuing to set the silverware on the table. Though if you squint real hard, you could see a faint smile placed on her lips.

"Oh, yeah?" Kenny manages to respond, his eyes drifted downwards. Shifting from one foot to another.

"Yeah. That's why, we think you should live with us... Permanently." Kyle's smile softens and Bebe's faint smile is replaced with a noticeable, welcoming one. Kenny simply nods, and doesn't say another word for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kenny visits become less and less, to the point where his visits stop altogether. Bebe is disappointed and Kyle remains quiet. The two sit uncomfortably on the couch, distant. Bebe flips through the channels with their cracked remote, thanks to a certain blond. Kyle shifts in his seat. Wanting to speak, but debating if now was the time or not.

"Just say it."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I can take it. I'm a big girl, after all.

"  
"Yeah.." he releases a sigh before beginning, "I should have told you from the start. Kenny is not one... To settle down."

"I've noticed."

"I should have told you that letting him move in was a bad idea. He's scared of commitment, dude."

"It would seem so."

"I should have stopped everything the very beginning. Because now-"

"Shut up, Kyle." she turns her head to directly face him, a smirk placed on her lips. "I think I got Kenny figured out, by now."

Kyle blinks and leans towards her, "Heh, figures."

"Although, I do have a question for you."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Do you think he's ever going to come back?"

"Possibly."

"Well, if that's the case... We better get our key back."

Kyle laughs and eventually, Bebe joins in. People come and go, that was the truth and trio expected and predicated their ending. They made the best of it, which is all you can do and that's all that mattered.

/

i don't even know what to call these anymore, they're more like drabbles with the way their written i don't even know i'm tired.


End file.
